Frozen Christmas Special
by DetRoid434
Summary: Erik and Serena have been dating for over a year now and it's time that they got engaged since Elsa has blessed their marriage when Erik told her a week before the winter ball that they were going to hold in the ballroom of the castle. How will Serena reaction when she here's the words "Will you marry me?"


_**Detroid: Since Christmas is around the corner and that my girlfriend and I don't want to do another Christmas special for one of her stories we thought, why not for Frozen?**_

_**sakuraphoenix: You have to admit, it is appropriate**_

_**Detroid: And it does fit Frozen at this time of the year.**_

_**sakuraphoenix: Yeah, with all the snow and everything**_

_**Detroid: And more importantly for a…. Snowball fight! *throws a snowball at you***_

_**sakuraphoenix: *holds up a Vanillite, which ate the snowball***_

_**Detroid: We better get to the disclaimer before we forget about it**_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Frozen, just our OC's**_

_**sakuraphoenix: So… enjoy!**_

_**Detroid: It's starting out in Erik's POV and what my girlfriend said!**_

_Serena and I were sleeping peacefully together in my room in the same bed. I never knew how warm Serena's body feels when she sleeps, and it's really warm. Warmer than if it's just me under the covers, but a bonus was seeing Serena's cute face when she was sleeping._

"I love you." I said in our sleep

"I love you too." I heard Serena say back to me

_I snuggled even closer to Serena while we slept as I felt her snuggle even closer to me in our sleep. We were so peaceful together unlike Anna and Hans were at first. I'm just glad that we were together… until the water started falling on us, which woke us up._

"Okay! Who did that?!" I exclaimed as I sat up and saw Anna with a bucket before saying:

"Sis... why?"

"Seriously! I was having a good dream." Serena said while puffing up her cheeks

"Uh… Serena… Why are you in…" Anna trailed off while pointing to Serena

_She looked, and saw her corset was well, exposed to Anna, which got her turning so red she pulled the covers back up so she could hide her corset from Anna._

"W-what?! It was just a little warm last night!" Serena said while blushing even redder

"Leave us sis to change." I told Anna while blushing

"Now I remember why I came here! Did you have anything to do with outside?" Anna asked me

"No. I was sleeping with Serena all night." I said

"Then… why is it snowing?" Anna asked me

"It wasn't me who did it." I said while looking outside from my bed

"And it wasn't Elsa." Anna told us

"Nope, it wasn't her either so that means..." I trailed off

"It's an actual snow day!" Serena exclaimed

"Yep! So Anna, please leave so Serena and I can change." I told Anna

"Alright, I'm going." Anna said as she left the room

"At least you didn't tell the actual reason why you were in, ya know." I said as I got out of bed

"Like we need to tell her the real reason." Serena told me

"True but it was your decision for it." I said as I stretched

"True, but I can't see my boyfriend blush?" Serena asked me

"You can my sexy girlfriend." I said

"Come on, you're going to love the new dress my mother sent me the other day." Serena told me

"I'll let you change first then." I said

_Serena hid behind the dressing screen that was set up in my room, but all I could see was her silhouette, so I saw the shape of the dress she was putting on, but when she stepped out from behind the screen… I was speechless._

"..." I just had my jaw dropped to the ground

"You like?" Serena asked me

_How could I not? It was a light blue dress that was sparkling, even in the morning light, that made it look like Elsa or I had made the dress._

"You look stunning…" was all I could say since I was more focused on trying to hide my blush

"I thought you would say that." Serena said while smiling as I put her hair clip in her hair, which got her to blush

"Anyway… I should get dressed since Anna did make me an outfit so I didn't have to use my ice powers to make a new outfit." I said

"I thought Anna didn't know how to sew." Serena said as I walked over to the screen

"I was joking. It was actually Elsa who made it for me." I said

"You got me." Serena told me

_I soon went behind the screen and put on the outfit, Elsa sewed for me since she and I were the only to people who knew how to sew when we were growing up. I soon walked out from behind the screen to show Serena and boy, she was blushing big time._

"You like?" I asked her

"I love." Serena said while she was still blushing

"I knew you would love it. Now, don't we have to meet up with Elsa and Anna?" I asked her

"Yes, we do." Serena told me

_We soon came out of my room and met up with Elsa and Anna in the ballroom where they were talking about a winter ball that's coming up in a couple of days, and were helping to decorate the ballroom with the other attendants._

"Looks like you two have been busy." Serena said while looking around

"Yeah and might need some help." I added in

"We could use all the help we can get." Elsa told us

"Okay!" I exclaimed

"So, where should we get started?" Serena asked Elsa

"Yeah." I added in, holding Serena close to me, which got her to blush

"We just need a Christmas tree in the middle of the ballroom, some holly, and green ribbons to attach to the red bows Anna's hanging up." Elsa told us

"We'll go get the holly and green ribbons." I said

"We can get the Christmas Tree later, unless you want to make one." Serena said in a playful tone

"Let's get going!" I exclaimed as I dragged Serena out of the castle

_Anna's POV_

_I was trying to hide the fact that I saw Serena in her corset earlier while she was in Erik's bed. Even Kristoff and I haven't done anything like that._

"Anna, you alright?" Elsa asked me

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine." I said nervously

"Anna, you could tell me anything since we are sisters after all." Elsa said  
>"I… may have saw Serena in her corset this morning… in Erik's bed." I said while blushing<p>

"You didn't, did you?" Elsa asked, blushing as well

"I did." I told Elsa

"Then you better not say anything to Kristoff, okay?" Elsa asked me

"Okay, but I won't promise about Sven." I said jokingly

"I know your joking with me sis." Elsa said

"Am I that easy to read?" I asked Elsa

"You're my sister. We always joked with each other." Elsa said

"You shut yourself out from the world, remember?" I asked Elsa while raising an eyebrow

"It was because Erik and I hurt you when we were kids and didn't want to do that again." Elsa told me

"I was joking with you Elsa." I said to Elsa

"You got me." Elsa said

_Serena's POV_

_We were in town trying to find the things Elsa needed to finish the decorating for the ballroom._

"Okay, first we need to get is Holly." Erik said

"We can get plenty from the shops near the docks." I told him

"Yeah. Let's go." Erik said while holding me close to him, which was getting me to blush

"Right." I said while still blushing

_We soon got to the shop near the docks and entered it._

"Hello." Erik said to the shopkeeper

"Your Majesty, and Your Highness. How may I help you?" The shopkeeper asked us

"We'd like some sprigs of holly." I told the shopkeeper

"Yeah so how much would it be?" Erik asked the shopkeeper

"Don't worry about it. They're a gift, your majesty. It's not every day the King of Arendelle and his girlfriend visit my shop." The shopkeeper said, which got us both to blush

"Thank you." Erik said

"Have a good day." I told the shopkeeper as we were about to leave

"Let's get these back to Elsa." Erik said

"Yeah. She's probably waiting for us with the ribbon too." I said

"Right." Erik said

"So let's get the last thing she needed. I think we can find some in a fabric shop." I said

"Yeah but where?" Erik asked

"How about… that one?" I asked as I pointed to what looked like a fabric shop across the road

"That works." Erik said

"Let's hope we can find something nice." I said

"Yeah that would make Elsa and Anna blush." Erik said

"Like this morning?" I asked him

"Yeah." Erik said

"Come on, let's find something Elsa will love." I said

"Right since she did say Green Ribbon." Erik reminded me

"Yeah, I remember." I said

_We soon walked into the ribbon shop and the shopkeeper was dusting off his ribbons before he noticed us which got him surprised to see the king and princess come into his shop._

"Your Majesty, and Your Highness. It's honor to have you in my shop. How may I help you?" the shopkeeper asked us

"We need your best green ribbon." Erik told the shopkeeper

_The shopkeeper went into the back room of his shop, and when he came out, instead of green ribbon, he had this green velvet fabric that was long enough that it could be mistaken for drapes or something._

"It's… amazing." I said in shock

"Yes it is." Erik added in, shocked as well

"How much will it cost?" I asked the shopkeeper

"This ribbon is on the house. Free of charge since it's not everyday you have the king and his girlfriend come into my shop." the shopkeeper said

"Doesn't that sound familiar?" I whispered to Erik

"Yeah but, you know." Erik whispered back to me

_I just smiled as the shopkeeper put at least 30 yards of the stuff in this huge burlap sack for us to carry back to the castle._

"Thank you." Erik said

"Have a good day." I said

_We soon left the shop and got back to the castle where Elsa was waiting._

"Did you get the holly and the ribbon?" Elsa asked us

"The shopkeepers gave us them since they never expected their king to come into their shops." Erik said

"Or the king's girlfriend." I said while blushing

"That's true." Erik added in while blushing as well

"In any case, we have about… I think 30 yards of ribbon. Is that enough?" I asked Elsa

"It's more than enough! That's enough for the decorating and the rest can go into making a new dress!" Elsa exclaimed in shock

"Guess all we need is a christmas tree." Erik said

"Kristoff's got it covered." Anna told us

"Okay so… I guess we have everything." Erik said

"We just need to make sure the guests are here and accounted for, especially the ones not invited." said Elsa

"Like the Duke of Weaseltown and my brother?" I asked

"Yep!" Elsa and Erik exclaimed in unison before we started laughing

"We should get some rest right now then go over the guest list tomorrow." Erik said

"Yeah, but first, let's finish the decorating. There isn't much left." I said to Erik

"True so let's get started." Erik said

"Yeah." Serena said while smiling

_With Elsa and Anna's help, we finished the decorations within 25 minutes. Good thing that took the rest of the day, because we were exhausted!_

"Man… I'm going to my bedroom to sleep." Erik said

"You and me both." I told Erik

"Are you going to be sleeping with me again?" Erik asked me

"I don't know, should I?" I asked Erik in a playful tone

"I know that tone missy." Erik told me

"I can't joke with my boyfriend?" I asked him

"You can." Erik said

"In any case, let's get some sleep." I said before I yawned

"Yeah." Erik said while yawning as well

"Let's hit the hay." I said

_Erik soon nodded as we went to Erik's bedroom and went to sleep together. I loved it when we were curled up together like this. It makes me feel like… like we're married. I was just blushing just thinking about it._

_Erik's POV at the Winter Ball_

_I was watching everyone just dance and having fun while Anna, Elsa and I were watching but tonight's the night I'm proposing to Serena. Where was she anyway? She was supposed to be here by now._

"Elsa, Anna. Where is Serena?" I asked them

"I haven't seen her since this morning." Elsa said with a concerned look on her face

"Because there was something I wanted to ask her tonight…" I trailed off sadly

"I'll go look for her." Anna then told me

"Thank you Anna." I said

_Anna then left the ballroom, and when she didn't come back right away, I was growing even more nervous, until I saw Anna walking back in, with Serena right behind her, wearing a beautiful gown that was dark pink with bits of red lining the trim of the dress with the sleeves with bright red sleeves and roses decorating the part where her shoulders were._

"S...Serena… you look stunning." I said while blushing big time

"Thanks. I'm sorry it took me so long. I wanted to wear the perfect dress." Serena told me

"It's alright but, wanna dance?" I asked her

"Do you have to ask?" Serena asked me

_I soon grabbed Serena's hand and went to the dance floor to dance with her. I felt like we were dancing at my coronation ball all over again, difference being that this time, there wasn't a big secret I was desperately trying to hide, and I'm dancing with the love of my life. Half way through the night, I said to the people:_

"Attention please!"

_Everyone then looked at me, even Serena was looking confused._

"Ever since I first met you, Serena. I've felt like I found my true love that I wanna be with for the rest of my life, and since we have been dating for over a year… I wanna ask you something." I said as I pulled out a box while getting down onto one knee then saying:

"Serena, would you marry me?" while opening the box

"Oh, Erik… I don't know what to say, but… yes! Yes, I will." Serena said while smiling happily

_I soon smiled as I slipped the ring onto Serena's finger as Serena smiled at me happily before we started dancing around the room again. I'm glad Serena said yes to marrying me. It just made tonight the best night of my life._

"I love you Serena." I said

"I love you too, Erik. To be honest, I was kinda hoping you were going to propose to me tonight, but I never thought you were going to do it like that." Serena told me as we were still dancing

"I wanted to surprise you." I said as we kept dancing

"Well, you did." Serena said while smiling

"Our lives will be wonderful together." I said as I placed my head on Serena's chest as we danced as I saw her blushing

"Yeah, we'll be together, forever, my king." Serena said while smiling

"Until we die." I said

_We kept dancing until midnight which felt like forever, but in a good way before we walked over to the balcony to rest for a bit from all of the dancing, because I'll be honest, my feet were getting a little sore._

"Tired?" Serena asked me

"Yeah since my feet are getting a bit sore." I said

"Mine too." Serena said while smiling

"But I'm glad you said yes to marrying me." I said happily

"I couldn't say no to the one I love." Serena said happily

"I love you." I said as I held Serena's hand that had her engagement ring on

"I love you too." Serena said as she held the hand I was using to hold hers before she put her head on my shoulder

_That was getting me to blush as we looked at the sky._

_**Detroid: Now this is a true happy ending for Frozen.**_

_**sakuraphoenix: Yes, yes it was**_

_**Detroid: Should we give away the next fanfic?**_

_**sakuraphoenix: Nah, let them find it.**_

_**Detroid: Okay. Anyway, I'm Detroid…**_

_**sakuraphoenix: And I'm sakuraphoenix. Both of us saying we heart you, signing off for now. See ya!**_

_**Detroid: Snow ya soon!**_


End file.
